Unplanned, Unexpected, Unwanted
by MidNight Delusion
Summary: Rainbow Dash, the up and coming WonderBolt rookie, has news that will change her life forever. The problem is she can't remember how it happened. Rated T for later chapters and just to be safe ;
1. Everything Changes

**Unplanned, Unexpected, Unwanted**

_"I can't be, not now,"_ Rainbow thought as she studied herself from all angels in the mirror, "_I mean I can't see anything... yet."_

She was in denial, how could she be pregnant after all? She hadn't been with anypony; Rainbow racked her brains, attempting to remember all that had happened since she began to suspect. Failing to come up with anything she sighed and continued to dress, readying herself for training.

_"Maybe I should get a test, just to be sure..."_ the cyan Pegasus thought absent mindedly as she took to the sky, _"but then everypony would know."_ Not paying attention to where she was flying she swerved just in time to miss the Pegasus stallion.

"Watch it Dash! Anyway I was on my way over to your place anyway. Training's been cancelled for today, Spitfire's had a bit of an accident and had to be hospitalized," Soarin' explained quickly.

"Crud is she gonna be okay?" Rainbow asked, worried for her fellow Wonderbolt.

"Doc says she'll make a full recovery, but she has to stay off her feet for a few weeks. We're all considering cancelling training for the rest of the week. I'll let you know, but I should really be getting back to her," and he turned to fly off.

"Well, tell her that I hope she's okay and to get better soon!" Rainbow yelled after the colt, not knowing if Soarin' heard her, turned and flew back to her cloud home.

Undressing quickly, she returned to the matter at hand. Getting a test was out, but perhaps she could go to someone for advice. Not the doctors, if she was correct, it would be all over Ponyville in a matter of days, with her being a Wonderbolt and all.

Not that she was an expert on the matter but all her symptoms matched those of early pregnancy, but she swears she hadn't been with anypony! Pacing the room nervously the rainbow mare worked through a list of ponies she could go to. Twilight? No she's an egghead and will probably go into some huge, scientific pregnancy talk. Rarity is a huge gossip; she wouldn't be able to keep it a secret long and even if she did Rainbow doubted she would have much information for her. Apple Jack maybe? No, Rainbow would be beyond humiliated should she ask the orange mare for help and that only left... Fluttershy! She would have to be able to help, being around animals so much and all, right? Plus she wouldn't tell anypony if Rainbow asked her to keep quiet about the whole thing. Feeling slightly better she took flight for the yellow mare's cottage.

* * *

"Hey Fluttershy," Rainbow greeted as she quietly let down behind the mare. A small squeak escaped her, followed by a quiet greeting, "Oh hello, I didn't see you there. What brings you down here? I thought you had training today."

Rainbow looked around nervously at the gardens surrounding Fluttershy's cottage, "Yeah, Spitfire had a bit of an accident and was hospitalized," her tone lacking its usual bravo, lowering her voice further still she added, "and I need your help with something. Could we go inside please?"

Slightly startled by her friend's odd behaviour Fluttershy took a moment to reply, "Why of course, come on," trotting towards her cottage, wondering what Rainbow could possibly want. She had never seen Rainbow act like this, except at the Best Young Flyers competition so perhaps she wanted her help with something like that again. Stepping into the brightly lit cottage, Fluttershy turned to the cyan mare, "What did you want my help with?"

Rainbow Dash sighed, "Fluttershy can you keep a secret?" her voice still quiet, as though not wishing to be overheard.

"Of course," the kind mare replied with a nod of her head.

"Well, I... I think... I might be... pregnant," her voice barely audible on the last word.

After overcoming the initial shock, Fluttershy sprung into action, "Why are you thinking that? Have you had any strange cravings? Feeling sick? Tire more easily and feeling strange in your heart? Not like a your gonna die heart problem, but feeling not quite right?" she quizzed as Rainbow sat down on a nearby couch.

"I guess so. I spouse I've been wanting some weird stuff and yeah to both the feeling sick and tiredness. I've noticed it in my last few sessions with the Wonderbolts. Plus I just have a feeling, you know?"

Taking all this into consideration, Fluttershy was quick to agree with Dash, "Dash I think you might just be in foal," ignoring the look of shock on her friend's face she continued, "All those are quiet common in early pregnancy. I might have something here that could confirm..." and Fluttershy trotted into another room, leaving a stunned Rainbow on the couch. Unable to move or assemble any thoughts apart from, _Fluttershy agrees with me. I'm probably pregnant_.

Fluttershy soon returned with a small metal device in her mouth, "Okay could you open your mouth please?"

Rainbow obliged as Fluttershy placed the device in her open mouth.

"Now we just have to wait. I actually got it from a friend, I ran into him at Ponyville hospital. He gave it to me seeing as I help so many animals and he really had no need for it."

Rainbow just continued to stare at the wall, giving a small jump when the metal stick beeped.

"Ah, let's see then," Fluttershy said, taking the stick in her hooves and reading from the small screen, "Oh my Dash! You are pregnant! This says your about 5 weeks along!" Fluttershy finished with a small squee, hugging her friend. Dash on the other hoof, was not too happy about her recent news.

"Uh, Dash?" nudging her softly, "Did you hear me?"

Rainbow snapped out of her daze, almost yelling, "But I haven't been with anypony in the last 5 weeks Fluttershy! I don't understand how this happened!" and she proceeded to tear up. The yellow Pegasus nuzzled her friend, "Oh Dash it will be okay, I understand that it's confusing but I'm sure the truth will reveal itself sooner or later."

"Thanks Fluttershy," she sniffled, wiping the tears from her eyes, "I spouse I should tell everypony..." she trailed off.

Fluttershy agreed, "Yes that would be a good idea. I'm sure Twilight will have some books for you to read and Rarity will leap at the chance to design baby clothes," a note of concern entered her voice, "I do think you should go to the Doctor's though. Just to make sure everything is okay," and she led Rainbow back towards town, "I have a friend that will help us."

* * *

Rainbow was hang dog, walking along obediently, head hanging low. She, Rainbow Dash, was going to be a mum in 10 months. Good bye Wonderbolts. Fluttershy kept up a steady stream of conversation, with Rainbow only have to reply with the occasional 'ah huh'. The walk from Fluttershy's cottage seemed to take half the time, Rainbow dreading what was to come. The two mares entered the Ponyville hospital and Rainbow sat down in a nearby chair.

"Okay, let me just see if I can find my friend. He should be here," and Fluttershy sped off down the hall. The cyan mare just waited, hoping to not draw unwanted attention. Lucky the press would be too busy with Spitfire to worry what she was doing here. Attempting to come up with an alibi should she cross paths, Fluttershy returned with a somewhat handsome colt. He was a tall, brown stallion sporting a red bow tie.

"This is Doctor Whooves," Fluttershy introduced her, "Doctor this is Rainbow Dash."

He smiled kindly, "Up and coming Wonderbolt rookie. I know quite a bit about you Miss. Dash. I loved how you performed the triple back flip and free fall to beat the ShadowBolts! Man that agility!" he exclaimed, leading them down the hall way to an examination room.

Rainbow was puzzled. She hadn't done that, heck she hadn't even versed the ShadowBolts at Vapour Stadium! That was next week's game...

"What do you mean? I haven't done that yet," she stated strongly, "We're versing the ShadowBolts at Vapour Stadium next week."

"Oh really? You can never keep it straight in your head," the stallion muttered. Turning into the small room he asked both mares to sit.

"Okay Miss. Dash, Fluttershy tells me you're in foal. Congratulations!"

Rainbow held back a wince. Why does everyone see this as a _good_ thing?

"Now tell me, when did you first start to suspect you were pregnant?"

Considering this Rainbow took a moment before answering, "I guess my first suspicion was at my last game. I was tiring so easily and my heart felt like it was beating strangely. After that more and more of the symptoms showed and..." she trailed off unable to finish.

The yellow mare shifted in her chair adding, "The test you gave me said she was around 5 weeks along."

The Doctor crossed the room to Rainbow, asking her to stand whilst he performed a quick check over. The expecting filly stood stock still while she was poked and prodding, Doctor Whooves rambling on about foals. Rainbow just tuned out really, her mind to busy with how she was going to tell her friends. Would they hate her? Snapping back to reality when the Doctor gave her and her foal a clean bill of health, "Okay I do have one request for you though. Tell the Wonderbolts that you will be taking maternity leave within the next week. It would dangerous for you and foal to continue the training," he voice was stern. She had a feeling he would be making sure that this request was fulfilled.

"What about the game next week? Can I do that?"

He seemed to consider this, "Well, it would be pushing the limit. Should you choose to race I want you to tell your team immediately after you've finished. I know you will run Dash, and with Spitfire out and all. Just be careful and don't push yourself to hard."

The stallion's eyes were kind and full of understanding. He glanced to the clock, "Now we should really be going because Nurse Redheart will be back any moment and I really shouldn't be here," a cocky smile appearing on his lips. Rainbow was taken aback while Fluttershy just told the stallion how much she appreciated him coming out and all.

Doctor Whooves showed both of them out of the hospital, said a cheery goodbye and reminded Dash to take it easy at the race. Rainbow groaned. She had to try her best and push to the limit at the race! Fluttershy suggested getting the girls to meet at Twilight's Library. Rainbow froze mid stride.

"Oh it will be okay Dash. They won't judge you, we're all your friends," and she gave the winged pony a hug, "Go to the library. I'll get Pinkie, Apple Jack and Rarity."

With that the Pegasus sped off. Rainbow was struggling to control her breathing, trying hard to remain calm. '_Just take it one step at a time,' _she thought to herself, slowly making her way to the library. She walked the entire way, not even wanting to fly. Finally arriving at the library she knocked gently on the door.

"SPIKE CAN YOU GO GET THAT PLEASE?" Twilight yelled from within. A groan was heard from the small dragon as he came to open the door

"Hey Flutt-" he began before his mind caught up to what he was seeing, "Err, I mean hey Rainbow. What you doing over here so late?" The sun was just setting on the horizon.

"Why can't I just stop over to see you guys?" trying to regain her normal demeanour and hid how nervous she was, "Fluttershy has gone to get Rarity and Apple Jack. Hope you guys don't mind," entering the library. Twilight looked up from the book she was engrossed in, "Hey Rainbow. What's up?"

Not able to think of a cover the poor mare, stumbled over her words. Twilight cocked her head to the side, suspicious. A knock on the door saved Rainbow.

"_Phew." _

The girls grouped into the library and after a chorus of hellos, silence fell. It was awkwardly quiet; Rainbow felt the eyes of her friends boring into her skull.

"Now Dash, Fluttershy said you wanted to tell us all something?" the white mare spoke, breaking the silence.

"_No backing out now Dash_," she thought, gulped and searched for the right words, "Yeah..."

"So what's up sugar cube?" Apple Jack said kind-heartedly.

Dash dropped her eyes and looked down at the floor. _"I have to do this. I can't not tell them, but how do I drop this on them?" _Taking in the faces of her surrounding friends, Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Twilight and Spike. They would understand right? She hoped so,

She took a deep breath and shut her eyes, "I'm pregnant."

Silence was all that followed.

* * *

**Bah I did start writing this fic at 12:00am XD lol Sorry for the bogus 'Doctor' appointment. Never had to go to one quiet fo teh that reason so I don't really know how they play out. This is the first story I've writen in a long time but I do quiet like the plot line I've got planned out. It may get slightly graphic at points, just warning you for future chapters ;) Please if you read, review 33 I live off them. Please I need help to improve my writing, since I'm a bit out of the loop. Thank you so much for reading and expect the next chapter in the next few days :D**

**~MidNight**


	2. Things That Go Bump In The Night

**Woo hoo new chapter! I think it is slightly better writen than chapter 1, and it should be since when I first drafted it I ended up re-writing it completely anyway XD lol **

**I must thank you all for your kind reviews and thanks to all who faved and followed this story. It really means alot to see all those emails in my inbox :D Thank you all and I hope you all like the newest edition and sorry for the cruddy chapter name ^^; I would have updated sooner but school has just started back and one of my instructors horses had to be put to sleep yesterday after trying to jump the fence and getting caught :( Rest in Peace Jack You will be sorely missed.**

**I will try to have regular updates. I'm aiming for a new chapter every week. Let's see if I can keep up with that XD Please lemme know if you see any mistakes and reviews are a girls best friend **

**EDIT: I updated this chapter with a few fixes ^^ and I dunno if I'll get the next chapter up this weekend sorry :( I'll hopefully be able to get it up on Wensday at the latest ^^**

* * *

Rainbow dared not look up, to ashamed to look her friends in the eyes. The silence stretched on for what seemed like an eternity, pressing down on the cyan mare like a weight. The soft glow of the library lamps, cast odd shadows across the room making it impossible for her to read her friends expressions. Struggling to hold back tears, a soft touch was felt at her shoulder.

"It's gonna be al'right sugar cube," Apple Jack tried to comfort her friend. The other mares seemed too stunned to speak, save Fluttershy who seemed to have known. Glimpsing Dash's vivid pink orbs under her multi-coloured forelock, the orange mare gave a soft smile.

"D-d-do you really think so?"

It really broke her heart to see her friend like this. Rainbow was normally so strong; this experience must have really rattled her. The Equestrians seemed to have recovered from the initial shock and joined in with kind remarks.

"Oh dear why this is most wonderful! You _must_ let me design baby clothes," Rarity exclaimed, "When is the foal due?"

Rainbow lightened up slightly, "Erm, 10 months. And I guess you could design some clothes," giving a small shrug. Twilight had wandered over to one of the selves; bringing several books over the Equestrians. Shoving the books in Rainbow's face, "Here, you can borrow these; they should explain any questions you may have. Feel free to come by and ask at any time though and you can keep them as long as you need."  
Rainbow was speechless at her friend's kindness and understanding. No one had really noticed Pinkie Pie or the lack of. Well, until she was on the point of exploding,

"OMGDASHYOU'REPREGNANT?" exploding like a rocket would for takeoff. Everyone had a flabbergasted expression, not completely understanding what happened.

"Okay then..." and everyone burst out laughing.

* * *

As the night grew older, one by one the mares left. The lamp's lights grew dimmer and dimmer and conversations gradually ground to a halt. Rainbow was exhausted from answering her friends many questions, though her spirit was lifted considerably.

When only she and Twilight remained Rainbow decided it was time to turn in. A tired yawn escaped her, "Twi I'm gonna go hit the hay. I'll see you tomorrow I guess."

Twilight moved around the library, turning the flickering lamps off one by one, leaving the two mares in near darkness, "No problem Rainbow Dash. It's late," she said turning her head to the moon. After a short pause the unicorn added, "I know you don't want this foal Dash. There are options should you really, really not want to go through with this but, I personally wouldn't chose any. It will work out," and she retreated into the shadows of her home.

Her rainbow mane blowing in the light breeze, she pondered over Twilights words.

_What did she mean?_

Yes, Dash did know that there were ways out but would that make her a bad pony? It was true that she didn't particularly _want_ this foal but a new life had begun inside her and she couldn't bear to destroy it before it even had a chance to live. Killing this foal would be the coward's way out and Dash had always had a problem with facing her fears. No she had to go through with this, even if she didn't understand how it can to be. With her new found determination she set off for her cloud home, Luna's moon shining brightly over head a gentle tail wind aiding her flight.

Somewhat exhausted she lighted down smoothly on the moonlit cloud that was her home. The darkness hugged her like a cloak, the wind whispering in her ears, _danger, danger_. Something wasn't right. Cautiously she entered her home, expecting some dark monster to leap from the shadows. Finding nothing out of place and Tank sleeping peacefully in his bed, she finally began to relax. Until the slip of parchment pinned to the wall caught her eye. Certain that she hadn't seen it that morning she approached with caution. The slip reeked of a scent she had no name for, yet a memory behind locked doors rattled its cage. Something was scribed onto the paper in eloquent but impatient strokes.

_'Looking forward to seeing you again, sweetheart.'_

That one line sent Rainbow hurtling into the air smashing her head on the roof. Even though they were just words on a page, the note sent shivers down Rainbows spine. Staring at the paper, almost wishing it would burst into flames. Slowly Rainbow calmed herself, dropping out of the air. Still breathing quickly and tense Rainbow backed towards her room eyes still glued to the slip. That one, tiny note reminded her something horrid. She felt as though wound long since forgotten had been ripped open again. Rainbow knew sleep would not find her tonight.

* * *

Dawn came bring Celestia's beautiful sun with. The sky was painted with the beautiful colours of sunrise, bringing new hope. Rainbow had calmed down considerably since fist encountering that mysterious promise. She hadn't slept fearful of the demons lurking in the shadows. Her stomach growled with hunger and Rainbow realised she hadn't eaten for 24 hours. Moving to get something to eat she settled on a bowl of cereal, remembering to throw a head of lettuce for Tank. Settling down at the table and about to take her first mouthful of the sugary cereal a thumping on the door caused her to jump and smash the bowl. Growling at herself she got up to answer it. Opening the door with an un-impressed look on her face she was greeted by her fellow Wonderbolt, Soarin'.

"Hey Dash. I just came over to give you an update on Spitfire and to let you know that training is cancelled for the rest of the week."

Rainbow nodded understanding and secretly relieved. Maybe she could pull off hiding her pregnancy for a few more weeks.

"Wanna come inside?" she asked the winged stallion. He nodded and followed her in.

"Please excuse the mess," Rainbow said, staring at her split breakfast.

"Here I'll help you clean it up," both pegasi made short work of Rainbow's mess.

She gave an awkward smile, "Yeah sorry about that. Anyway, how's Spitfire holding up?"

The stallion ruffled his wings, "Not too well I'm afraid. Both wings are broken in several places and she was suffering from some internal bleeding. Thank Celestia it's stopped but there is still a lot of internal damage. More than we originally thought. Her doctor has prolonged the time she has to be bed-ridden and they're thinking she'll have to have the rest of the season off," and he tossed is head in annoyance. He sighed, "I'm worried about her though Dash. The doc's aren't 100% she'll ever be able to compete at this level again..."

Rainbow's mouth flew open, her wings hung limp at her side. She couldn't believe this! After all that had, or rather was, happening of late. The Wonderbolts would be down by two members and Rainbow felt horrible that one of them was her.

"Oh Soarin' I don't know what to say. Spitfire might have to retire? It can't be..."

He touched a hoof to her shoulder, "I know Dash. At least she'll be okay. I dunno what we're going to do without her, but we'll get through it somehow." A puzzled look crossed his face,

"Dash I think I saw you at the hospital yesterday?"

Crud.

Biting her lip, "Yeah..." She didn't like to lie, especially to her team mates but she wasn't sure she was ready to share.

"Why were you there? You're not sick are you?" Soarin' was clearly distressed at this prospect.

"Not exactly..."

'What does that mean? Not exactly? You're either sick or you're not sick," his voice was still level, but a sliver of anger was present. He was stressed with losing Spitfire and having to try to keep the press at bay and organize the rest of the team. Rainbow could understand why. With both her and Spitfire out, they would be down two members. If anyone else got hurt and had to leave then the Wonderbolts wouldn't be able to compete.

"Well. I'm not sick, but I'm not really completely fine. It's more of a... condition."

Besides she would have to tell them sooner or later. Soarin' was staring at her intently like a lion stalking its prey.

"Are you going to be able to compete?"

Rainbow ducked her head.

"Dash please tell me you can compete! I can't lose anyone else!" Soarin' stomped a hoof to help prove his point. Rainbow was close to tears again, she hated to disappoint her team.

"I'm not sure Soarin', but after this next race the Doctor has requested me to go on," she took a breath, readying herself, "maternity leave."

Soarin' looked like he had just been slapped in the face. Unable to comprehend what he just been told, it cut him like a knife. Not only was he losing two of his best fliers but both would be unable to return for months. Struggling to form a comprehendible sentence the stallion's mouth moved but no sound came out.

RD gave a weak smile, "I'm sorry. I didn't plan on getting knocked up you know."

She was regaining her own bravo. _Maybe it will get easier telling every pony now?_

"But what? When? Who?" he was completely flabbergasted.

Rainbow gave a slight chuckle; Soarin's reaction couldn't have been more different to the Equestrians.

"Well, as for what, I'm having a foal dumbo, when about a month ago. A month and a week the doc said."

"Yeah, I get that RD but who? Who's the sire?"

Rainbow froze and clamed up. That she didn't have an answer for, other than the mysterious note. Her gut was telling her it was related to the origins of this foal but it was also telling her to stay away from its author.

Soarin's confusion grew when Rainbow lacked an answer for his question. Deciding to accept that Dash didn't want to share this information he chose to move on, "So... will it be safe for you to race?"

Soarin's heart skipped a beat when Rainbow gave a slight shake of her head.

"Doc said I probably shouldn't. I mean I can, but it wouldn't be ideal. I still want to, but..."

Dash didn't need to finish her sentence Soarin' understood. The light blue stallion could see how torn she was between helping her team and risking the foal or scratching from the race. Soarin' considered his options; the team could deal without her and Spitfire but she was one of their best fliers. He sighed, "Dash, I want you to scratch."

Dash was taken aback and it was her turn to be lost for words.

"RD should you even turn up on race day I shan't allow you to compete. I'll let the others know, would you mind me telling the real reason?" his voice stern and commanding. Rainbow knew it would be worthless to argue, her head hung in defeat.

"Yeah you can tell them. But could you please try and keep it from the press? Please? I don't know if I'm ready for all of Equestria to know."

Soarin' just nodded.

"I'd better go. I've got things to do and I told Spitfire I'd call in today. I'm sure she'll be thrilled to hear your news," and he headed towards the door. Rainbow followed to see him out silently thanking the stallion for preventing her from competing. Once he had left her Rainbow galloped back to where the note still hung. Still wary she approached it head cocked to one side. It still reeked on the un-named scent, her body still urged her to run but she stood her ground. It still taunted '_Looking forward to seeing you again, sweetheart' _but upon closer examination a slight imprint could be seen in the bottom right-hand corner. Rainbow ripped the note from the wall realizing that she may know a pony who could give her some information of the writer, and she sped off to visit Twilight's library once again.


	3. Murky Waters

**Murky Waters**

Wrapping her scarf around her neck tightly she set out for Twilight's. The cold air hit her like a wall, freezing her from the inside out. Rainbow shivered and coughed, choking on the freezing air. The wind was howling and threatened to lift the mare off her feet. She spread her wings and was instantly lifted into flight. The note was clamped between her teeth and was fighting to get free and disappear into the day.

The flight to the library seemed to take twice as long. Dash was relieved when she finally reach the front door. She brushed her messy forelock out of her eyes and attempted to straighten her mane out. Realising it was pointless she gave a shrug and entered the library.

"Twilight!" the sound was slightly muffled but Twilight must have heard as her head appeared from behind a corner.

Beaming with a huge smile she trotted to her friend and hugged her. Clearly still delighted from the previous night's events.

"What brings you back here so soon?"

Rainbow dropped the note she'd been holding, "That."

Twilight was evidently confounded, "What about it? I mean it's just a slip of parchment," and picked it up to examine it further. The unicorn crossed over to a nearby desk and flipped the paper over.

Dash followed, "I wanted to know if you could find out who wrote it. It's kinda hard to explain but I have a feeling it has something to do with this foal," she nudged her abdomen, "and it's not a good feeling."

Twilight nodded and returned her attention to the letter.

"_Looking forward to seeing you again, sweetheart? _I wonder what they mean," and she began to inspect the rest of note taking in every detail. How each letter was formed, how much pressure the writer used, the type of ink, the smell.

"It stinks!" Twilight exclaimed, "But I can't place the scent. Not something I've ever encountered and what's this little imprint? Was it accidental or is it like a signature or a stamp? It reminds me of something though," she turned to RD, "Leave it with me. I do think that maybe I can but no promises and it might take awhile."

Dash nodded, "Thank Twi, I appreciate it."

The two mares embraced each other before parting.

"Just lemme know when you know anything and I'll see if I can find or remember anything to help you."

"Of course Rainbow, take care."

The two parted ways.

One month had passed since Twilight had begun investigating the mysterious letter. She had no leads or ideas and every way she turned led to a dead end. Twilight snorted in anger, why couldn't she do this? It didn't sit well with her to fail. She had crossed so many of a long list of suspects but still not all of the pieces would fit. It was like a never ending puzzle that was designed to taunt her. "Spike I'm going out!" she yelled angrily. A quiet _sheesh_ could be heard from the next room, and Twilight exited the library. Perhaps some fresh air would help to clear her mind.

Meanwhile Dash had begun to suffer from unexplainable night mares. Every night it was the same dream and ever night she would wake and not remember anything but terror and a dark figure standing over her. She was becoming a nervous wreck, afraid to leave her house after sundown, walk down deserted paths and be alone. The Pegasus was unable to shake the feeling of being watched and followed. She didn't know if this was just another effect of the pregnancy or something more. In any case it couldn't be good.

Later that evening, Rainbow when Rainbow was returning from one wicked Foal Shower, courtesy of Pinkie Pie. It had truly been an amazing party and the cake was delicious, the best yet. RD was enjoying the flight home, the air was cool and crisp, the full moon lighting her path. She closed her eyes and breathed in the sweet night air, feeling the velvet air on her wings. She flew lazily back to her home, which was now in sight. Not bothering to enter through the front door she flew straight through her bedroom window. She knew it was foolish it leave it unlocked but didn't think much of it. Rainbow climbed into her bed, worn out yet again. She had been getting tired much quicker as of late. Warm and snug the mare swiftly drifted off to sleep.

"_Oh Rainbow Dash, what have you gotten yourself into, hrm? You were never meant to get pregnant, but we can fix that," _a seductive voice lured her from her restless slumber. She groaned slightly and rolled over. A dark winged stallion stood next to her bed, "_You were never even meant to remember our little game but I suppose, we'll just have to see what comes of this. Sleep tight," _with a deadly smile the stallion took flight and Rainbow awoke with a start.

* * *

**Sorry for the late update and short crappy chapter. School decied it wanted to dump a heap of homeowrk on me and then I got the flu . So I wasn't exactly at my most creative when writing this. This chapter is more of a filler than anything and don't be surprised if I end up ripping it down and re-writting it because I really hate how it's written. I've had muse for pretty much every other chapter, (been planing out later chapters) but my muse died on this one D: Sorry guys :( And if anyone has an imput for the stallions designs leave a review/comment ^^ I'll post pics of them on my DA page and maybe even draw some of the scenes? Would anyone like to see that?**

**~ MidNight Delusion**


	4. Feathers and Foals

**Sorry fo the long wait! School decied to shove a heap of assignments on me at the last minute so I haven't had a heap of time to work on this. This chapter isn't completely finished yet but I thought I'll post what I've done and update with the finished version later ^^ Also I may upload some art to my DA for this, like I'll post a ref for the stallion and foal so you guys can see exactly what I mean when I discribe them as well as some of the scenes. I've actually planned most of the story by drawing it lol Reviews are welcomed even though it's not finished.**

**UPDATED: Finally finished this chapter. Sorry for the wait ^^; Hopefully I'll be able to get the next chapter up in a few days too, help make up for the long wait between updates. And in my word document this fanfic has reached 20 pages and 8,378 words! Woo**

**Disclamer: I lost MLP in a bet with Lauren Faust. Do ya think I could win it back?**

**~MidNight Delusion**

* * *

**Feathers and Foals**

The mare's rose orbs searched the room for a threat. Finding none, she shook her head slowly. _'Maybe it was another dream? This one was new though...' _A gentle breeze lifted her multi-hued mane from her neck, Rainbow cocked her head.

"I thought I shut that," she muttered and she rose to shut it. The window clicked shut with a quiet _click_. She nearly missed it! That deep blue feather, tipped with black, flitting on the mild wind. Throwing the window open, Dash snatched the feather from the sky, drawing it in. The feather lay still in her hoof while Dash stared.

"Not a dream then. Somepony was in here, with me while I slept?" that thought sent ice shooting through her veins, "But what did he mean then? Heck why was he even in here!"

So many thoughts circled her brain as she turned the feather over and over in her hoof. It had the same scent as the note. That horrible scent that made her blood run cold. At least she had one more piece to the puzzle and learnt her lesson about not locking her window. The soft glow of dawn was beginning to lighten the world, to bring a new day. A day of revelations.

* * *

Rainbow was now reaching 2 months pregnant. Fluttershy had kindly organised another appointment with that strange stallion and his blue box. She was to met him at Ponyville hospital in less than an hour. Deciding to head down early she left for Ponyville.

_I can drop this feather into Twilight first, and then head over to the hospital_, the mare thought as she flew through the sky, _maybe she had use her magic for a DNA test or something. She's not an egghead for nothing! _The library drew closer with a white unicorn exiting the building, saddlebags heavy with books. Rainbow called out a greeting a landed in front of her friend.

"Oh hello Rainbow Dash, I trust you're fairing well?" Rarity asked brushing her forelock from her eyes. Rainbow nodded, the feather hidden under her wing,

"Yeah I've been good. Feeling a bit sick now and then but other than that okay," truthfully she was feeling horrible. The lack of sleep was getting to her and she hoped Rarity wouldn't notice the bags under her eyes. Rarity's voice was filled with concern, "But dear you look exhausted! Are you sure you're okay?"

Darn it.

Thinking quickly Rainbow brushed her concern aside, "Yeah its fine. I'm a bit tired but I guess waking up in the middle of the night will do that," she gestured to her stomach. Rarity nodded in understanding. The Pegasus asked what was in her saddle bags.

"Oh I was just picking up some books on medieval fashion. I have a feeling it will be making a comeback this season. Also while I'm thinking about it, would you like to stop by the boutique later today? AppleJack and I were going to have a little get together and I would love it if you could come along. We haven't really had much of a chance to talk to you lately," Rarity pulled off the biggest smile physically possible.

There was no way Rainbow could say no, "Of course I'll come along. I just have to go somewhere first then I'll be right over."

Dragging her friend into the biggest hug, the unicorn thanked her and continued on her way. Rainbow pushed open the wooden library door, finding Twilight with her nose in a book.

"Hey Twi! Just real quick 'cause I gotta be somewhere but I have something else that _might_ help," she pulled the stranger's feather from her wing, "I'll explain when I get back from my appointment before I head to Rarity's."

Twilight took the feather from her friend, "You have no idea how much this will help! I do want to know where you found it though."

Dash gave her a weak smile, "I promise I'll explain when I get back but I really have to go, I'll be late otherwise."

Twilight nodded and sent Rainbow off with a wave. Rainbow sped off the hospital, cautious to avoid any paparazzi. She could only imagine what the magazines were saying about her missing the last race. The glass doors slid open and the mare walked inside and went to sit just as the brown stallion appeared from behind a corner.

"Talk about good timing! Now if you would please follow me, we're going to a special location for this appointment," he winked and disappeared from view. Puzzled about this 'special location' she trotted after him.

The Doctor led her through the winding corridors of the hospital. Eventually he led her out through an exit door and Rainbow found herself in front of a small blue police box.

"Wha-" the stallion cut her off.

"Now before you say that let me just show you this," the doors swung open, revealing the vast control room. The Doctor chuckled and pushed her inside. Rainbow's jaw was agape, unable to comprehend the impossible blue box. An abundance of flashing lights glittered on the control panel, strange noises could be heard all around. The spaceship gave the sense of being _alive_. The brown stallion appeared behind her,

"Coping?"

She struggled to form a sentence, "Its... its bigger on the _inside_."

The Doctor just laughed and nodded. Motioning for the mare to follow he led her through the twisting corridors of the strange machine. Eventually the pair entered a room filled with medical equipment, majority of which Rainbow didn't recognise. A small examination table was placed in the center of the room.

"Now if you please, Miss Dash," and he patted the table.

Rainbow Dash hopped up on the table whilst the stallion retrieved the necessary equipment from the many piles of utensils. The mountain of junk quivered and shook as The Doctor dug around in its depths. With a triumphant _Aha_! He returned to the waiting mare, a multitude of tools in his mouth. Carefully he laid them down one by one next to Rainbow. There was a stethoscope, a small needle for drawing blood, several vials and a medium sized object she had no name for.

"So how far along are you now?"

Rainbow double checked the dates in her head and answered, "'Bout two and a half months now."

Doctor Whooves nodded and made a mental note, "Have you experienced any morning sickness or queasiness?"

"Not really. Like nothing major, it's only in the last week or so that I've woken up some mornings and felt off... I have been eating some really weird stuff though."

"Ah yes, that's completely normal for this stage. You'll probably continue to have these strange cravings for another month or so. It really depends on the pony, though some say that it can depend on breed as well."

"Still, fish fingers and custard, that's gotta be odd Doc," she insited.

He just stared at her, completely gobsmacked, "You're joshing me! Fish fingers and custard?" he fell to the floor in laughter.

Rainbow snorted through her nose, half because of annoyance half because of worry.

"There's nothing wrong with that, it just *snicker* a kind of inside joke *snort* Now if we could proceed to the physical examination," he picked up the small needle, "I'll just need to draw a sample of blood."

Rainbow nodded and offered her forearm. She winced slightly as the needle pricked her skin. The Doctor emptied small amounts of her blood into each vial and placed the vials into different machines around the room.

"Okay, those tests will be completed by the end of your appointment. Now if you could please stand for me, I'll listen to your breathing and heart.'

She shod. The Doctor placed the stethoscope on her chest. At first the metal was cold but it quickly warmed to the heat of her body. Doctor Whooves nodded and moved to her belly,

"Now I'm just going to see if I can the foal's heartbeat. Probably be able to with this..." he pressed it to her fur gently, listening intently. Rainbow held her breath, the whole room dead silent. The stallion looked up and smiled at her, "Would you like to listen?"

Rainbow hesitated and licked her lips nervously, "Yes."

He handed her the stethoscope and she slipped it over her head and into her ears. The Doctor pressed it once more to her abdomen,

_Thumpathumpathumpathumpa_

The mare's heart melted. Tears threatened and words caught in her throat. Now Rainbow was not one to get emotional but this was something else. Something that could only be understood by a mother and her child, a love that ran so deep and was imbedded in the very soul. The worries of her world drifted away and there was nothing but that wonderful sound. A few moments later the stethoscope was removed. Rainbow wished he had let her listen longer but hide her dissatisfaction. The Doctor seemed to pick up on it anyway,

"There's one more thing I can show you in this appointment. Ever heard of an ultrasound?"

Rainbow nodded, "Yeah. Well I don't know _everything _about them but I know what they are."

"And would you allow me to perform one? It'll give me a chance to see how the foal is developing and you'll get to see the foal. In a manner of speaking."

"Sure, why not?" trying to recover her usual swagger. She still had a reputation to uphold after all.

"Alrighty then! If you would please follow me."

The colt motioned for Dash to lie down on the nearby lounge. She sat down while the brown stallion readied the machine. It flared to life, buttons flashing and the screen glowing with life. The Doctor returned with a small jar of a jelly like substance.

"Sorry its gonna be cold but it is necessary," rubbing the gel on her exposed abdomen. She shivered slightly at the coolness and before she knew it the Doctor was pressing a small hoof-held device to her stomach. "Now if you would care to look at the screen."

A small somewhat-foal-shaped blob was centred on the monitor.

"Is that the foal?"

The Doctor nodded, "See here? That's the body, there's the head and I _think _I can see wings," he pointed to each part in turn and studied the picture closely, "Yep definitely wings. Congratulations you'll be having a Pegasus Miss Dash! I'm sure he or she, can't tell which yet, will grow into a magnificent flyer like yourself."

Rainbow was touched and blushed slightly. Her heart fluttered at the sight of her foal. Once again her heart melted and every ill thought she had about this foal vanished. This was the final conformation; yes she did _want_ this foal. True she may not have been ready, but who really is? True she may not even know how this happened, but she'll find out and it wasn't her baby's fault. She scolded herself for even _thinking_ about destroying this life before it even had a chance to live. A small beeping snapped her back to reality.

"Good, the test results are back! Everything looks normal with the foal at this point in time. It's growing well and it showing no abnormalities. We'll just have a look at the blood tests and then I'll answer any questions you have and let you go. I believe you are to meet Rarity and AppleJack after this?" he flicked off the machine and cleaned Rainbow up. She was slightly ticked that he'd just flicked the machine off with no warning. As Rainbow stood up The Doctor trotted off to collect the results. Returning with a bunch of papers he looked over the information. To Dash it was nothing more than a bunch of circles but it seemed to make sense to the strange stallion, so she didn't question it.

"Okay everything is in order and I can give you both a clean bill of health. Iron levels are good, protein is good and everything is in ship shape. Just don't strain yourself, it's very important you don't, because if you do you could lose the foal," his voice was dead serious, "Regular flying is fine but lay off some of the more advanced tricks and don't exhaust yourself. Since you're a maiden mare the risk is slightly higher than that of a mare who has foaled before and I don't want you to take any chances."

Rainbow nodded; though she would miss trick flying at least she wouldn't be completely grounded.

"Now do you have any questions?"

She chewed her bottom lip, "Not really... My friend Twilight gave me these huge books to read and gave me a whole debrief on the subject. I'll probably have questions for the next appointment though. When will I see you next anyway?"

"I'd probably like to see you again when you reach four months, just because it's your first foal," the stallion stated, "Oh! I almost forgot. I thought you might like to take this with you," and he handed her a photo of the ultra-sound, it had her name, date and how far long written on it in the stallion's scribbly hoof-writing.

She looked him in the eyes, gave a genuine thanks and a hug for good measure.

He laughed, "You're welcome and I look forward to the next visit. I'll get a date and time to you in the next few days."

They exited the medical bay and headed to the main control room. The Doctor waved her goodbye and gave some last minute advice should she suffer from any severe morning sickness. She left the strange box with a cheery good bye, clutching the precious picture under her wing and headed for the boutique.

* * *

The clicking of cups on dishes along with a small chattering could be heard from within the shop. Rainbow knocked on the door before swinging it open.

"Rainbow, darling, _finally _your here!" Rarity exclaimed.

Apple Jack greeted with a simple, "Hey Rainbow. How ya been?"

Rainbow Dash joined the two mares at the small table in the center of the room.

"Yeah, I've well. Haven't really been doing all that much though," she sighed, "Doc's banned me from pretty much everything."

AppleJack smiled sympathetically, "Can't be that bad Dash."

Rainbow scowled, "Wanna bet?"

AppleJack flicked her ears back, "Now don't be taking tha' attitude. Ya should be happy!"

Rainbow tried to control her anger with little success, "What for! I never asked for this to happen AJ, I never wanted this kid! It has ruined my career!"

Rarity saw this as her time to intervene before one of them ended up killing the other. Apparently a quiet get together was too much to ask.

"Now girls, there really is no need for that tone. Applejack you raise a good point but I think Rainbow is initialled to feel that way. The foal wasn't planned after all it must have come as a shock to both parents," she finished.

Both mares glared at each other but didn't press the subject further.

"Good now that we've all cooled off, Rainbow you _must_ tell us who the lucky stallion is! I wasn't even aware you were seeing someone."

Rainbow's ears were still pinned to her skull, "I'm not Rarity. I don't know this flipping stallion who managed to knock me up and then somehow erase my memory of the event!"

Rarity stared for a moment before pulling her into a hug and Applejack was left speechless. The rainbow maned mare sagged, all of her defences shattered.

"I-I just don't know what to say. Why didn't you tell us to start with?"

Rainbow pulled away from the unicorn, "Because what would you think of me then? Let's face it; I've always been the irresponsible one, so what would you think if I'd turned up one day and said 'Hey I'm pregnant and I don't know who the father is. What would you have said then?"

Rarity and Applejack glanced at each other, knowing the truth did not need to be spoken.

"Doesn't matter Rainbow. Ah 'spose what happened happened and we'll just have to push through it together."

Rainbow smiled weakly, "I don't know if I'll be able to do it girls. Already its tiring, emotionally, mentally and physically. I mean I got a call from Misty last week and she was telling me to consider my options. Like she was happy and stuff but she told me that nobody would judge me if I chose to abort, and I was truly considering it for a bit," Rainbow paused before continuing her story, " I mean it would be a quick fix to all my problems but I can't." She pulled the grainy image from beneath her wing and put it on the table.

Rarity and Applejack were captivated by the picture, just as Rainbow had been hours earlier.

"There's no way I could even think about doing that now..."

Applejack spoke up, "And ya shouldn' have ta. Chosin' ta get an abortion wouldn' have been the right thing ta do Rainbow. None of us can imagine what ya goin' through right now but we'll be here for ya, whenever ya need."

The cyan Pegasus smiled, feeling slightly better about the whole ordeal.

Remembering something important, Rarity rushed into her bedroom. The earth and Pegasus ponies were confused over her sudden disappearance and waited in silence. Flustered the pale unicorn re-entered the room, "Sorry about that but, you _must_ read this," dramatically tossing a magazine on the table.

**WONDERBOLT ROOKIE SUPERSTAR**

**Simply sick or something more?**

The infamous Wonderbolts have had their fair share of bad luck in recent months. Members Spitfire and Rainbow Dash were absent from the most recent competition at Vapour Stadium. As we all know, Spitfire as unable to compete due to a serious injury attained during training but the nonattendance of rookie, Rainbow Dash left unanswered questions.

_"Rainbow called in sick a few days prior to the race and was too unwell to compete. It's as simple as that."_ Quoted team member Soarin'. When asked for more information he merely stated, _"I'm sure she'll explain in her own time."_

Almost immediately rumours began circulating. Some ponies agree with Soarin' and believe Dash is ill but most suspect something more. The young flier had been spotted at Ponyville hospital briefly, accompanied by a close friend. This suggests that there is something wrong with the Wonderbolt rookie, but at the time she seemed to be in perfect physical condition, if a little nervous. When we asked a Ponyville resident on their opinion (Who wished to remain anonymous) they stated, _"Rainbow Dash had been quite elusive these days. Normally you'd see her hanging around town when she's not training. Lately when you do see her she's acting like she doesn't want to be seen, it's really strange and way out of character for her." _When our reporter asked what they thought was troubling the young Pegasus they replied, "_Now I know this sounds crazy but I was speaking with a friend who had an interesting idea. Rainbow does seemed to have gained a little weight and the way she's acting, well to me it seems like she might be carrying something extra, if you know what I mean."_

So now treasured readers, what is your opinion? Do you think that Rainbow Dash could indeed be pregnant or is simple under the weather? I suppose only time will tell. Penman signing out.

Concern entered Applejack's expression, "What are ya gonna do Dash?

Lifting her eyes, determination filled her voice, "I'm gonna tell them."


	5. Not a Chapter, an Important Note (Read)

Hi Guys!

Sorry for not updating in ages. I had a whole heap of assignments due for school, which took up most of my time and drained what little insparation I had. I've been working on the next chapter when ever I could and I can say it is nearly completed. I will still write this story but I may not be able to do regular updates, depending on school. I've also had a few horse-riding comps the last week and another show coming up on Tuesday so that bites into time as well. But hang in there and I will try and have the next chapter up on Monday! If I don't it will definately be up by Wensday, but I don't think the quality is as good as previous chapters. Lack of sleep from working on school stuff has drained my creativity xD Annnnd I am looking for a Beta reader =D I really do need someone to help proof-read other than myself, so shoot me a PM =D And anything you'd like to see happen in this fanfic or anything at all leave a review or PM me. Thanks for hanging in there

EDIT: I have offically found a beta/proof reader! Her name is ShadowofaDemon88 and is currently reviewing chapter 5, which is why I haven't put it up yet but it will be up as soon as she's finished reading. So sorry for the wait but go watch season 3 :D It'll help, brohoof /)

~MidNight Delusion


	6. Truth (Finally the next chapter)

**I told you guys I'd get it up eventually xD lol Anyway, I am deeply sorry for the wait but this chapter is now polished and ready for you guys =D My new editor, ShadowofaDemond88 has done and amazing job, so go give him hugs everyone! He's really improved the quality of writing and ideas, and I really owe him. So thank you -hugs-**

**Now that we're actually getting somewhere with this plot line, I hope you enjoy it =D Hopefully some questions will be answered, not every question, but some. Please read and review, I love to know what you think of this.**

**And did anyone else love the new MLP Episodes? I wish King Sombra's character was developed more but at least we have more ponies =D**

**EDIT: I fixed up a name mix up in the last paragraph and I would like to thank everyone who's reviewed, faved and followed this story. It really makes my day to see all those emails in my inbox -hugs-**

**Grrtomboyrd- Since you are a guest I thought I would post my reply to your review here. **

**I only wish Shinning Armour would be able to do something about this. Unfortunatly, he probably wont be able to help much. **

**As for Severus, I won't lie when I say he's a bit of a d**k. All will be revealed though. You'll just have to be patient, and maybe look for the clues I'll drop ;)**

**~MidNight Delusion**

* * *

**Chapter 5- Truth **

_Ring, ring. Ring, ri-_

"Hello? This is Soarin' speaking," a tired voice spoke. "What's up?"

"Hey Soarin', it's Dash," Rainbow speaking eagerly into the phone.

The stallion's voice instantly brightened, "Dash! I haven't spoken to you in like ages! How have you been?"

Meekly the cyan mare replied, "Yeah, I've been doin alright. I heard that Spitfire is out of hospital, how is she?" She sunk down into her comfy sofa. Soarin' told Dash that Spitfire was recovering well and her doctor said that she might be able to return to her beloved team.

"I'm actually here with her now if ya wanna say hi or something. Hang on, I'll put it on speaker," a small beep was heard, "Can you still hear us?"

"Loud and clear!" Rainbow responded.

Spitfire let out a small squeal on the other end of the line, "Oh my gosh I haven't seen or spoken to you in so long Dashie! I must say congrats and how are you fairing?"

Rainbow chuckled, "Don't strain yourself Spit, but yeah I'm well. How bout you?"

"Meh, I'm all drugged up so I can't feel a thing. The original prognoses overdramatised what was actually wrong anyway. The doctors were able to heal my leg so I just have to wear a splint; there was only a mild concussion which has healed for the most part. My wings are another story though, smashed to pieces and unicorn magic isn't going to help. But I don't wanna talk about my injuries so, stop holding out on me, tell me everything!"

Hesitating, Dash twirled the phone cord, "Well... I don't really know where to start. I guess Soarin' told you about my, err, condition?"

Soarin' spoke up, cutting Spitfire off, "Yep. Told her as soon as I saw her, but I made sure nopony else was around."

The injured mare snorted on the other end of the line and told the colt to shut up.  
"Okay now as I was _trying _to say," as she continued glaring at Soarin. "What's it like? Are you excited? Oh my gosh it's such a big event!"

Again Dash hesitated; her teammate clearly didn't feel the same way as her. "Well, it's a bit strange to be honest. Like you feel all weird, can't control your emotions and get sick. It's really not all that great," chuckling, "And I 's'pose I'm kinda excited. More nervous though. Still I'm only like two nearly three months along, so not much has really been changing, yet."

"Still, all of that aside, you'll have a foal in about eight months! You have to let me play with it! I'll be the best Aunty ever!" Spitfire exclaimed.

Dash smiled at Spitfire's enthusiasm. The fiery mare had always had a fondness for foals and adored being around them. She was actually a lot like Pinkie in that respect.

_At least she has something to look forward to_, the cyan Pegasus thought.

"The Doctor I've been seeing said that everything is going well with the foal and it's going to be a Pegasus. I should be able to start feeling it move soon."

Spitfire squealed and called to Soarin', who must have been in another room, "Oi Soarin! Sounds like we've got another recruit for the team!"

A loud whoop could be heard. Rainbow smiled, her mood now improving. Spitfire's eagerness was rubbing off on her. "Enough about me though, what about you Spitfire?" Rainbow interjected, "When are you gonna be up and about again?"

Spitfire's tone dropped a few octaves, "Well, I can walk for short periods of time. Still on heavy painkillers but the dose is slowly being reduced. Doc said I should be off them by the next game and I should be able to walk normally again. No flying for quite some time though."

She sounded truly depressed now, "Aww Spits it'll be alright. You'll be back in the sky before you know it, trust me. I'll be able to come over heaps too, seeing as I'm off work too."

The other mare brightened at this, "Cool! It'll help the time pass, but speaking of the next game, I was thinking about making a cameo. Doc said it should be okay and I was wondering if you might want to join me?"

Dash grinned, "I was actually thinking the same thing! I mean I have to tell everypony soon. The press have already cottoned on with rumors and I can't hide it much longer."

"Yeah I've seen some of the articles. Pretty rough eh? But yeah I s'pose I'll see you at the game. It'll be awesome and the press can finally stop hypothesizing more and more ridiculous stories."

"That's true. I've gotta go now sorry, but I'll see you then."

"This is gonna be the longest two weeks of my life, Dash!"

"Oh hush, it'll go fast. It's only two weeks."

"Hahaha I guess you're right. See ya!" replied Spitfire.

"Say bye to Soarin for me!" she managed to say before the phone was disconnected.

Flopping back to the sofa she breathed deeply.

_It's been decided. In less than 2 weeks, everypony will know._

Time seemed to fly. Each new day blended into the last and before she knew it, two weeks had come and gone. They had been boring and uneventful, but Dash could use the peace anyway. Twilight was still trying to trace the feather and Dash had spent the days mulling around her cloud home. She had visited Fluttershy again but had spent most of her time alone. Nervousness plagued her stomach since her phone call with Spitfire, growing as the race grew nearer. The thoughts of the unknown frightened the cyan mare. How would the ponies view her now? Would her devoted fans turn? She sighed and turned over in her cloud bed. Tomorrow there would be nothing more she could do.

The sky turned a rosy pink. Dash pulled herself from her warm doona. She shook the drowsiness from her mind and readied herself for the day. She was to meet Spitfire at her house, then catch a cab to the stadium. Rainbow would have preferred to fly, but given the doc's orders thought it better not to test any limits. She was a mess from lack of sleep, but couldn't be bothered doing more than pulling a brush through her mane and giving her wings a quick preen. It was good enough. _I'd better get going._

The trip to Spitfire's was easy and took no time at all. Rainbow did arrive slightly out of breath however. _Geeze I'm already getting fatigue and it's only gonna get worse. Bloody foal,_ she thought. The fact she was with foal was becoming apparent. Her abdomen was beginning to swell, giving her a slightly bloated appearance. Knocking politely on the door the Pegasus waited. A second later the door swung open and startled Rainbow.

"RAINBOW!" announced Spitfire as she embraced her dear friend. "It's so good to see you again, really. You've no idea how boring it is sitting at home."

The fiery yellow Wonderbolt was as sparky and outgoing as ever, but light shadows could be seen under her eyes and bandages pinned her wings to her sides.

"Tell me about it," the cyan Pegasus said while rolling her eyes. A stallion hitched to a small cart called for the two mares. Together they climbed into the comfortable cart. The seats were made of purple velvet and the windows tinted, allowing the Wonderbolts to see out but shielding their faces from preying eyes.

Gossiping the entire way, both mares were finally glad to speak again. Spitfire told Dash all about her accident and the pain. She told her about her hate for the doctors and how she longed to fly again. In return, Dash answered every question about her foal to come. Spitfire was ecstatic, awing over every tiny detail. When Rainbow showed her the ultrasound picture, the injured mare made a noise Rainbow didn't think was possible. The nervousness from this morning disappeared and Dash was completely relaxed by the time they reached the stadium.

The early morning air was cool and crisp, adding to the sensation of electricity Dash always got on race day. The grounds were relatively empty allowing the two mares to walk around freely. Quickly finding the locker room Rainbow Dash and Spitfire were greeted with the cheers of their team. Soarin' pulled Rainbow into a huge bear hug which she returned with pleasure. The blue stallion was much more careful with Spitfire, merely embracing her. The mares were pounded with questions and general chit chat. Spitfire explained about their surprise cameo and Rainbow never before had so many ponies touch her belly or seem so interested in her daily life. Even Misty, who Dash didn't think entirely agreed with her decision to carry the foal full-term, was cheerful at her appearance. The time of merriment was short-lived, and all to soon the Wonderbolts were called to the first event.

Rainbow gulped nervously. She was just moments away from stepping out onto the field, in front of thousands of fans to drop one heck of a bombshell. The butterflies fluttered around in her belly making her tense and slightly nauseous.

"I dunno if I can do this Spits," she whispered.

Spitfire wrapped her hooves around her friend, "You can. You and me, together."

The worry in her eyes was unmistakable, just like the day the Wonderbolt's Captain _really_ got to see Rainbow fly. The day she pulled off her second Sonic Rainboom and saved her life. A stallion signalled it was time and the team slowly began filing out.

"Ready, Dash?" asked Spitfire.

Determination entered her eyes, "Ready!" and they stepped out into the light.

The noise was remarkable, deafening applause met their ears, and everypony was chanting their names.

"RAINBOW DASH! RAINBOW DASH!" could be heard from one side of the stands, while the other side sang out "SPITFIRE!" The entire stadium seemed to resonate with the collective elation of finally seeing these two great mares in some degree of good health.

Rainbow gave a wave, while Spitfire adjusted her microphone and called for quiet.

"Hello sports fans! Long time no see hey?"

The crowd roared again.

"Rainbow Dash and I have missed you guys too and we couldn't wait to hit the track again. Since that won't be possible for awhile, we decided to come and pay you a visit anyway," she paused for a moment before continuing, "I just wanted to let you guys know, I'm recovering well, though I am still covered in bandages. I still won't be able to hit the skies for awhile."

The crowd awed.

"But my good friend Rainbow Dash has some news, I'm sure you'll all **love**. I know I did." Spitfire cooed to the crowd, some moving to the edge of their seats.

Rainbow Dash took this as her cue to take over. She swallowed nervously and hoped it didn't show, "Yeah. I was so upset when I missed our last game. Really I was, but I couldn't compete, Doctor's orders and all," her voice was slightly shaky, "and I know you guys have been dying to find out why. I must say though, out of all the possible reasons, somepony found the right one. It wasn't food poisoning, or the feather flu. I didn't pull a muscle or hurt myself." she paused, struggling to get the words to form on her tongue. The anticipation could be felt, pressing down on her like a weight, crushing her into the cloud beneath her feet. With the thoughts of the support from her friends and team, suddenly, Dash had a surge of courage, and she allowed the heavy words to finally escape her lips, "I'm pregnant."

A moment of silence passed before the stands exploded! Ponies were cheering, yelling, pounding their hooves, screaming and chanting her name again. One poor mare could even be seen fainting from the excitement. Spitfire positively beamed at her, and Rainbow lapped up the adoration of the crowd.

_They didn't judge me. They loved it_, she thought as she waved goodbye to her fans. Everything felt that little bit easier now, and Dash felt just that little bit lighter.

"Good on ya Dash," Spitfire praised, "at least now everypony knows and I must say, I think they loved it!"

"What makes you think that?" Dash joked.

"Oh, just a hunch," the yellow mare winked.

The two mares stayed and watched the rest of the game. They cheered on Soarin' as he performed death-defying feats in the artistic flying. Watching that stallion in the air, it was truly amazing. The wind would perform to his favour, to create some mysterious and elaborate dance. Next came the sprints, a series of short races based on speed. Only one race was lost to the Shadowbolts, though an enquiry was put forward on account of an intentional tail whip. It was dropped and deemed unintentional much to the mares' disappointment. The relay race, however, pushed aside all thoughts of foul play. It was exciting and fast paced, each team neck and neck, forcing the mares to the edge of their seats. Misty sped alongside her opponent, edging ahead to pass the baton. In the end Fleetfoot crossed the line first, claiming victory. Rainbow Dash and Spitfire cheered as the last score was shown, confirming the win.

Soon after the game finished, Rainbow headed for home. She was thoroughly exhausted but content she'd seen her team again and finally announced her secret to the world. Sure the rumours of who the father was would start circling, but was that really a big deal? She'd always tried to keep her personal life private, and this would be no different.

The sun was just setting on the horizon as the mare entered her cold home.

"Tank, I'm home!" she called out and getting a reply she was not expecting.

"Hello Rainbow Dash."

A dark Pegasus melted from the shadows. His coat was a deep blue, his messy mane and tail a shade darker and tipped with black. The same could be said for his wings. His cutie mark seemed to be a wisp of smoke.

Rainbow pressed herself against the wall, afraid to speak. Her mind made the connection though. The feather she found; dark blue, tipped with black, no doubt belonged to this stallion.

"Oh you must be wondering who I am. I am Severus and I have come to clear up some... unfinished business." The stallion crept closer, leaving very little space between them. Rainbow was still frozen to the floor but stood her ground, "What unfinished business? I don't even know you!"

Severus moved closer again and whispered in her ear "Oh my dear, we have indeed met before. Don't you remember? I wouldn't expect you to, but shall we try and regain that memory?"

Dash's fur stood up and a chill ran through her at his touch. He had her blocked into a corner so she was forced to press against him.

"Remember that night. Think back about three months ago. You were coming home from a party. You were exhausted, but you had a glass of water before heading off to bed."

Terror ran through her. She could remember that night and memories were slowly returning. Like a door had been opened in her mind.

"I was there, waiting, in the darkness. You demanded for me to leave and I laughed. Now that is where the fun began."

The memories flowed freely now with mental barrier broken. She could remember that laugh, that evil twisted laugh. She could remember going numb and becoming immobile. She remembered how the stallion tied, bound and gagged her. She remembered what he did next and how there was nothing she could do to stop it. She sunk down to the floor.

"There you go. Now that you remember, perhaps we can speak more freely. Everything had gone according to plan that night. You were helpless and my plan was flawless, or so I'd thought. It did however have one unseen consequence."

Finding some courage but not making eye contact, Rainbow spoke in a teasing voice, "Well if you didn't think of the result, then it wasn't really that flawless was it? You did know this sort of thing can happen right?"

The stallion snarled, "The medication I used to paralyse you should have prevented it! No matter, _it_ was a mistake that can be rectified. Only it will be harder to make it seem natural, now that you've announced it. Still, it _will_ be done."

Panic shot through to her very heart! He wanted to kill her foal, before it even had a chance to live?

"No!" Rainbow cried as she pulled herself to her feet.

"Oh really? And how would you stop me? I mean considering how easy it was last time; this should pose no challenge at all. No matter how much you try to fight," he nipped her withers. Rainbow kicked out reflexively and caught the shadowy stallion's hip. He buckled for a moment, but it was enough. Dash leapt over the stallion, speeding straight for an open window. Severus was on his feet and trying to catch up. She wasn't a Wonderbolt for nothing and was clear of her house by the time he reached the window.

"This isn't finished Rainbow Dash! I _will_ find you and I _will_ finish this!" roared the dark stallion.

The stallion melted back into the shadows of the night and Rainbow raced for Twilight's Library, not looking back.


	7. Who's Afraid Of The Dark?

_**EDIT, 21/4/13; I didn't want to post a whole new chapter just for this short note. I'm so sorry for not updating quicker, I really am. I've been working on the next chapter, which is nearly ready, and I PROMISE that this story isn't dead. Far from in fact. I have been planning, writing and drawing everything to do with this story in the little spare time I have. I've busy back at school, since I'm in my last couples years of schooling and the work has really been amped up. Unfortunately school does come first. I've also been busy competing on my horse Donny :) We were actually away at a three day eventing comp and placed 3rd overall! Which really good considering it was his first eventing comp. But yes, back to the point, this story is not dead, I just haven't had time to finish the next chapter to a quality I like, but it is coming. Soon I promise! I hope this explains the massive update gap Anan :)**_

**Sorry again for the wait. I was busy with Christmas, finishing school and competing on my horse =D But now I'm on holidays so I'm gonna have HEAPS more time to write =D ShadowofaDemon88 had done an amazing job as my beta reader and has really improved this chapter, no matter how good he says my origanal was. Go tell him how amazing he is! Seriously, though this fanfiction wouldn't be half as good if Shadow wasn't helping me.**

**Hopefully this chapter will answer a few more questions for you guys and give you some d'aww moments lol I will warn you though, there is a bit of a rape scene but it isn't really graphic. I tried to stear clear of complete clop but still tried to make it realistic. Does that make sense? Anyway there's your warning ) Reviews are always loved :) I wanna know what you guys think of this and how I could improve ^^**

**Disclamer: I lost MLP in a bet with Lauren Faust. Do ya think I could win it back? I do however own Severus and he doesn't like it when people use him without my permission, okay ;)**

**~MidNight Delusion**

* * *

**Chapter 6- Who's Afraid of Their Own Shadow?**

As Rainbow Dash pelted through the skies away from her home, the icy air burnt at her lungs. Her wings ached but she flew onwards with an absolute air of madness. She did not have in mind that she was with foal. She did not have the doctor's orders at heart right now. All that was in her heart was terror and the need to find someone who could help her, someone who could protect her. Tears streamed from her eyes as she raced for Ponyville and the Golden Oak's library. "I will find you and I will finish this," echoed around in her ears as she sped the last few meters. She would have performed a sonic rainboom to get away, but with the growing foal she was definitely heavier and less aerodynamic. The terrified pegasus then crashed into the well-lit library, startling a studying Twilight Sparkle right out of her seat.

"Rainbow, are you crazy? What are you doing?" she exclaimed as she picked herself up from the floor.

Dash merely stood there, breathing heavily and shaking, apparently also incapable of speech. Twilight realizing this was not just another botched stunt and rushed to her friend's side, "Dash what happened?"

Rainbow was struggling to control her breathing, the frightened mare choked out "He... he found me Twilight. He's coming he says, and he wants to kill my foal," and she broke down into tears. Twilight wrapped a protective hoof around her friend while she called out for Spike and Owlowiscious. The tiny dragon was startled by Twilight's voice and rushed downstairs, tripping on the fourth step and tumbling the rest of the way making grunts and squeaking noises with each step he hit. Owlowiscious was already at Twilight's side.

"What's up Twi-"Spike began to say but stoped when he caught sight of the hysterical Rainbow Dash.

"Spike I need to go and get Fluttershy, Rarity and Pinkie. Owlowiscious will get Applejack. Now hurry!" the unicorn ordered her two assistants as they rushed out of the door.

"It'll be okay Dash, you're safe now," Twilight said quietly as she placed a shield spell over the library.

* * *

The little dragon puffed as he ran toward the Carrousel Boutique. The night was dark and cold, freezing his already cold blood.

I wonder why Rainbow was crying, it's not like her at all; Twilight wouldn't have been so serious if it was just her being hormonal, he thought to himself. He reached his first destination in a matter of minutes and began banging loudly on the door. The thought of Rarity in some pretty, revealing silk pyjamas danced in his mind for only a moment, but that was quickly banished by his mission and what soon met his eyes.

"IF IT'S YOU LITTLE COLTS PLAYING TRICKS AGAIN, I SWEAR I'LL TEAR YOU APART!" Rarity screeched from the depths of the boutique. The door swung open to reveal a truly horrifying sight. Rarity was clothed in a soft pink dressing gown, curlers in her hair, not showing a thing, and she had a green muck smeared on her face. She was glaring a look of pure hate and looking for somepony to murder, not expecting Spike to be at her door.

"Ugh! Gross, I mean umm Rarity! Twilight needs you at the library. Something is wrong with Rainbow Dash!" Spike spilled out, trying not to get the image of this rather unflattering looking Rarity stuck in his head.

Rarity's expression instantly changed from anger to concern. Squeaking out an "Oh my!" before galloping for the library, leaving Spike to hurry off to Sugar Cube Corner.

* * *

Owlowiscious tapped on Applejack's window, clutching a small scribbled note in his talons. The farm pony stirred in her sleep but did not wake.

Tap tap tap

"Go away," AJ mumbled in her sleep, waking this pony would not be easy. Owlowiscious circled the farm house, looking for a way in but instead noticed a light was on in one of the rooms. Quickly swooping down, he began tapping away on the window of Apple Bloom's bedroom. The small filly was lying on her bed focused on a picture she was drawing. Apple Bloom had earned her cutie mark in art a few months ago and was extremely proud of finally finding her special talent. The owl continued to tap at the window until the filly finally saw him and let him inside.

"Hoo, hoo!" and the owl sped down the hall and into Applejack's bedroom.

"Hey wait up!" Apple Bloom called, chasing after the bird.

"HOO, HOO!" Owlowiscious pulled the mare's blond mane in an effort to wake her up, which strangely enough failed. Apple Bloom jumped on her sister to help; that certainly did the trick. "Apple Bloom! Wha' the hay do ya'll think yer doin' wakin' me up in the middle of the night?"

The filly began to explain, but was cut off when Owlowiscious shoved the note into Applejack's face.

"Wha' in tarnation?" she exclaimed as she finished reading the note, "Oh nelly, We gotta go! Dash needs us!" and she galloped out of the room with Owlowiscious not far behind.

Apple Bloom merely stood there, slightly confused about what had just happened. What did her sister mean? Was there something wrong with Rainbow Dash?

"Sounds like the CMC's have got a house call ta make," and she ran to collect her friends. Even though she had obtained her cutie mark, she would never allow that to tear apart their group. The CMC's had actually become almost a subdivision of Ponyville where all the young of the town worked together for the original endeavours of which the group was founded. Sweetie Belle, Apple Bloom and Scootaloo were just the officers in charge now.

* * *

It was a mere half an hour before everypony had arrived back at the library. During this time Rainbow Dash had stopped crying and was calm enough to explain what happened. Everypony sat in a circle around their friend, waiting to hear what happened.

Dash swallowed her anxiety and let the words tumble out, "Well, when I was coming home from the game today, there was somepony w-waiting for me... just waiting. He was a dark coloured stallion, deep blue I think. B-but he had some strange markings, I've never seen anything like it before. The tips of his wings, mane and tail were black, exactly like that feather I showed to Twilight. Anyway, he said he'd come back to fix a mistake he'd made," she choked back a sob before continuing, "I'd asked him what he meant, I-I'd never seen him before and he just laughed. Then he explained, a-a game he'd played with me had *sob* that had what he called "unexpected consequences." Then it was like he opened a door in my head and I could remember everything that happened,"

-Flash back-

The cloud door swung open easily. RD brushed her forelock from her eyes as she stepped inside, still slightly giddy from the victory party. Tank wasn't at the door to greet her but this small fact did not strike her as odd.

It's late, he's probably already in bed, she reasoned. She quickly gulped down a glass of water that she thought she had left for herself earlier in the day, before heading to her own bedroom. Yawning, she pushed the door to her room open and stepped inside.

"Hello, Rainbow Dash, my sweet."

She froze and perked her ears up scouring for any trace of the unexpected voice and visitor.

"Now now, no need for that aggressive behaviour. My name is Severus and I, of course, already know who you are."

She glanced over his appearance. He was a tall and solidly built pegasus, similar to Twilight's brother, Shining Armour. His coat was a deep blue, with his mane and tail slightly darker. The thing that struck Rainbow Dash as odd was his markings. The tips of his wings, mane and tail were pure black. It was quiet unusual for a pony to have different coloured tips, heck Rainbow's polychromatic mane was odd. From this angle his cutie mark was hidden, more than likely intentional on behalf of the intruder.

Snarling the mare snapped back, "Well I already wish you didn't. I don't enjoy hanging out with creeps like you."

He raised an eyebrow and moved closer to the mare, "But who **doesn't** know of the famous Rainbow Dash, super flyer extraordinaire? You are certainly one very special filly, and a prize to be won for any stallion that's for sure."

Dash just glared at him and made herself seem as big as possible, "That may be true but it doesn't make up for the fact that you're inside my house when I don't remember inviting you. So get out you weirdo!"

He laughed at her, a cold and obviously condescending laugh, as if he already had complete control of the situation. This only angered Rainbow further, dare he underestimate her?

"What do you plan on doing about it sweetheart?"

The mare went to send a kick flying into the stallions ribs, only to find she was no longer in control of her legs. There was no feeling from the bottom of her hooves to her spine and a dull tingling filled the rest of her body. She was utterly defenceless for reasons she could not understand and soon fell relatively limp to floor or her own home. The fires of her anger flared out immediately into the icy grips of fear.

"That's what I thought," Severus smirked, "Now, like I said before, you're a very special mare who I have chosen for a special purpose. Not many are as lucky as you Rainbow. Now, shall we begin? You are allowed to ask three questions before we start."

The stallion pulled a length of rope and a leather bridle, complete with a silver bit from beneath his wings. It surprised Rainbow that he could conceal them under his wings but once she saw them spread out it made sense. His wings were huge by pegasus standards, more suited towards distance flying and silent gliding then speed and agility.

"What are you going to do with those," she tried to keep her voice steady. In her current position allowing the extent of her fear to be known would not be wise.

The stallion crossed over to her, "Well I'm going to tie your wings down with the rope. They can get in the way sometimes and we wouldn't want to break them, would we?" He started tying the rope around her torso and pinning the mare's wings to her side. From this angle she got her first look at his cutie mark. It seemed to be a wisp of smoke, or a shadow and it looked slightly transparent. It puzzled her, what could his special talent could be?

The stallion noticed her apparent confusion, "I see you've noticed my cutie mark. I'll tell you, but it will count as a question."

Rainbow remained silent.

"It is, as I'm sure you can tell, smoke, or mist if you prefer. Now the talent that lies behind it is not quite as clear. My special talent is my ability to remain unnoticed, unseen, and you can't catch something you can't find, now can you?" He gave an evil smile and pulled the rope tight. She let out a small gasp as the ropes were pulled uncomfortably tight. Her hope for the situation was fading faster than ever, but she still did not fully understand what Severus was going to do. Was it a kidnapping? Considering the other likely option she almost wished it was.

Picking up the bridle, Severus further explained his plan, "Now, I think there is only one other question you need answered. You're a smart mare Dash, I'm pretty sure you know where this is going."

Dash just choked back a gasp of pure hatred and stared him down. He couldn't possibly think that he could get away with this right? So what if his special talent was evasion? The police would catch him eventually, right?

"Now I know what you're thinking, how could he possibly get away with this?" mimicking Rainbow's voice, "Well I happen to be decent at potions. Well, only one, but it serves its purpose. You know the glass of water you drank before coming in? I'd spiked it sweetheart. That's why you can't move and that's why you won't remember any of this in the morning. That's the beauty of it. I can come in, have my fun and get away scot free. I'm no amateur sweetheart, so shall we begin?" he tried to slip the bridle on. Rainbow clenched her jaw but a swift kick from the stallion forced it open. Tears welled up in her eyes as he fastened the straps. The bit put an uncomfortable amount of pressure on the sensitive parts of her mouth; she only hoped that Severus would not touch the reins.

Once the throatlatch and noseband were tightened, Severus smiled and took another look at his victim's innocent face. The once fearsome and arrogant Rainbow Dash was now at his mercy and cowering before him. He laughed at the poor mare and moved to her hindquarters. The stallion teased her, nipping gently at her flanks and grooming her withers. Rainbow was tense and drew away from his touch. However, as Severus worked she couldn't help but relax. Her mind was filled with fear and hatred, but also a softer bliss that she could not compress.

Severus returned to her line of sight casting a heinous look at her. His muzzle was sticky and it was obvious he looked at her again just so he could stay grounded. His wings were extended; the adrenaline and testosterone coursing through his veins made him seem even bigger and stronger than before, causing Rainbow to withdraw further into her mind. "Now we can really begin," he muttered into her ear. Swiftly he mounted her, and Rainbow threw her head up. Instant pressure was placed on her mouth. It was excruciating, causing tears to flow from her eyes as she struggled to hold back screams of pain. The moment she dropped her head the pressure was released. Severus whispered into her ear, "Every time you tense or resist, I'm going to pull the reins. Now that my dear, was merely a taste, I'm not afraid to tear your mouth darling." Rainbow was gasping for air, opening and closing her jaw just to make sure she still could. She could taste blood on her tongue. She could do nothing other than take the stallion and wish for it all to be over.

After what seemed like hours, it was finally coming to an end. Rainbow was sweaty and exhausted, but she could feel the stallion growing more and more excited. Severus was barely able to contain himself on top of Dash. He bit down hard on Dash's neck, drawing blood, as he reached his climax. The exhausted mare let out a cry of pain as the stallion finished his disgusting game.

Slowly, the brute dismounted Rainbow Dash. He was slightly short of breath, but not as much so as Rainbow. He released Rainbow from her ties in silence and nudged her towards her bed. The desire to sleep was overwhelming the mare even though terrified and broken; it must have been that potion. Her mind grew foggy and her vision failed. Severus whispered something to her that she couldn't understand before she fell into unconsciousness.

-End flash back-

Rainbow collapsed into hysterics again while her friends stared, some of them dumbfounded and others ready to weep harder than Rainbow was. None could have ever guessed this turn of events. Nothing of the sort had ever been recorded before and it frightened them. Fluttershy wrapped a protective hoof around her traumatised friend and held her for several minutes.

Twilight was the first to recover her voice, "I think we should send a letter to the princess."

"N-no! W-we don't need to do that. I don't need any special treatment. We ourselves are the elements of harmony after all," she gave a weak chuckle. "We can take care of a single stupid stallion."

Choosing not to push the issue further, Twilight continued, "Well you must stay here tonight. We can keep you safe," gesturing to the six friends now collecting themselves and comforting Rainbow.

"We can all stay; keep watch if we need to, darling. I cannot imagine how dreadful this must be for you Rainbow," Rarity chimed in. Fluttershy and Pinkie Pie nodded in agreement.

Rainbow said softly. "No, it's okay. You don't all have to stay."

"Ah know how horrible this is for ya Dash. Ah just wanna say, that wha' ever ya need done, Ah can do it," Applejack said.

"I can cast the cloud walking spell on everypony again. So we can take turns staying at your house, we can't leave you alone now," Twilight stated, "My shield will keep anypony from entering, but not indefinitely. We need a long term solution."

"We can think o' that in the mornin' Twi."

"Thank you s-so much guys. I really don't know what I- I mean we would do without you," Rainbow said.

Rarity's heart leapt at that. The unicorn knew Rainbow wasn't exactly thrilled when she found out about her foal, but this was the first time she had acknowledged the foal in a positive light, as a pony and not just some mistake. Noticing how tired the pegasus mare was, Rarity suggested they leave and let her sleep, "Applejack you can stay with me if you'd like."

"Ooh! Ooh! Fluttershy can stay with me! That way we'll all be close to the library!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed.

Both ponies gladly agreed. Twilight lowered the shield charm to allow the ponies to leave. Just as they were about to exit the library, three fillies burst through the doors.

"The Cutie Mark Crusaders are here! Now what can we do to help?" all three exclaimed in sync, posing heroically.

"Sweetie Belle!" Rarity snarled, "I told you to stay at home. This is an issue for the grown up ponies."

"It wasn't my idea to come! Apple Bloom said we all had to come, She said Rainbow Dash was in some kind of trouble!" the little unicorn squeaked. Apple Bloom and Scootaloo nodded in agreement.

Scootaloo gave a weak smile, "Apple Bloom was explaining on the way over, something about Dash being sick or in trouble or something? We had to come over and see what we could do. Also, if you think I am gonna let anything harm my hero Rainbow Dash, well then you're crazier than Discord!"

Applejack and Rarity were fuming and ready to drag them away when Rainbow interjected.

Rainbow raised her hoof, "No girls it's alright. They deserve to know, actually given the public announcement at the game earlier today I am surprised they don't know already."

The fillies looked up expectantly waiting for the mare to go on.

"I'm... I'm going to have a foal."

The eyes of the fillies lit up. An entirely incoherent stream of words tumbled from their mouths are they embraced Dash. Scootaloo, however, seemed slightly less enthusiastic.

After half an hour of endless questions, Applejack decided it was time to go. The deep circles under Dash's eyes were getting darker and she was yawning every few seconds.

"Aww! Can't we stay a bit longer?" whined the fillies.

"No. Rainbow needs ta sleep. Y'all can talk ta her tomorra."

The CMC's moaned but gave in. They were herded towards the door by the other ponies.

"Where are you going to stay Scootaloo?" Sweetie Belle questioned.

"Oh dear, I would let you stay with us at the boutique but with Applejack staying already there simply is no room," explained the white unicorn. Her younger sister groaned again.

"Same with me Scootaloo; it'll be squishy with Fluttershy staying at Sugar Cube corner. There just isn't as much room since the Cake twins arrived," Pinkie said sadly.

"I guess I'd better head home then," Scootaloo sighed. Everypony had someone else to stay with, everypony except her.

"Hang on Squirt, why don't you stay with me tonight? I'm sure Twilight won't mind," Dash asked.

Twilight nodded, "Sure, but you would have to share the spare bed."

"Fine by me," Rainbow stated. The flightless foal practically tackled Rainbow Dash to the ground.

"Hey easy! Baby on board remember?" she said ruffling the filly's mane. Scootaloo blushed and giggled.

* * *

Soon everypony had left and the candles had been blown out. Together the two ponies lay snuggled in Twilight's spare bed. Recent events still had Rainbow rattled, but she was much more confident, knowing her friends had her back. The dark of the library was more like a comforting, concealing blanket rather than a threatening unknown.

'Psst, Rainbow. Are you still awake?"

The mare rolled over to face Scootaloo, "Yeah."

"I still can't believe you're having a foal!" she whispered excitedly.

Rainbow chuckled, "To be honest, neither can I."

"When do you plan on telling everypony?"

Rainbow looked away, "I've already told them Squirt."

Scootaloo's spirits fell, "When?"

"Today, at the race; Spitfire and I made a cameo appearance. I would have had to tell them soon anyway, I won't be able to hide it much longer at all," she admitted.

"So was I meant to just find out with everypony else? When the news was printed tomorrow?" Scootaloo's voice was filled with pain, "I thought I was more important than that. I thought you were my big sister." Her eyes filled with tears at the thought of that. Rainbow Dash was her idol and the day she decided to take her under her wing was the happiest day of her life.

_Perhaps I was wrong. Maybe she doesn't think I'm special_, the filly thought, _maybe I am just a hopeless blank flank._

Rainbow pulled the filly closer, "No Squirt. It wasn't meant to be like that at all and I should have told you. You're my little sister and we shouldn't keep secrets. I'm sorry I didn't tell you sooner."

Scootaloo sniffed, "It's okay. I can't imagine what it would be like, it must be scary."

"A little, but its okay 'cause I've got an awesome filly lookin' out for me. You're going to be an epic aunty."

The filly's tone brightened, "I get to be an aunty!?" _I get to be an aunty! Of Dash's foal!_

"Of Course Squirt! You're going to be the coolest aunty ever!" Rainbow exclaimed.

"Thank you, so much Rainbow Dash!"

The filly pressed her hooves to the mare's swollen belly. A little kick could be felt from where Scootaloo's hooves were placed. To this Rainbow flinched a little having just experienced a very important first for her and the baby.

The filly positively beamed and cooed to the foal, "Hello little one, I'm Scootaloo, the most awesome aunty ever!"

Noticing Rainbow's reaction Scoots turned to Rainbow Dash asked, "Is that the first time it has moved?"

Rainbow nodded causing Scootaloo to adorn the biggest smile possible, while pulling Dash into a hug.

The two mares then drifted off to much needed sleep as the sorry of the evening was left behind for the blessings just experienced in the morning hours.


End file.
